born this way
by lufflufflife
Summary: they were different, layne and massie. in different ways though... massie shined, layne did not. who knew that maybe the two were made for each other.


_**no matter gay straight or bi **_

_**lesbian transgender life**_

_**i'm on the right track baby**_

_**i was born to survive**_

layne sat down staring aimlessly into her television, donnie darko playing. the movie always gave her nightmares, the young teen girl didn't know why she was watching it. but then again, maybe she did. it was different, like she was... something she could understand. layne had always had been the odd girl out, never fitting it with the snobby girls that fluttered the halls of ocd. now of course, ocd was behind them. but still, she remained at a snobby private school filled with high class girls who would never shop anywhere but top designers. girls like her? they were shunned... should any girls like her exist, anyway. they did, kind of, but they were becoming less and less. she was more alone than ever now. meena and heather had long since moved to the dark side, trading their crazily colored hair for stylish purple highlights - a trend started by none other than massie block. needless to say, they didn't talk much anymore. her only real friend was claire, and well... she hung out with the pretty committee more than she did with her. she was fine with that, she was happy her friend was popular. she just wished she wasn't always so alone.

a sigh left the girls' mouth, and she pushed her now shoulder lengthened hair behind her ear, picking up the remote and then flicking off the tv. tears came to her eyes then, and she trudged up the stairs into her room... she didn't want her parents, nor her older brother, to come down and catch her crying. inside of her room she settled down at her desk, powering up her computer she logged onto facebook. she glanced at the number of friends she had, a flush of self pity coming to her. she had fifty. and that was bad for a fourteen year old girl. people in middle school, people in high school... they usually added everyone they knew. whether they liked them or not... but layne was just so different, so weird, that people broke this general rule and rejected her friend requests. the young tom-cruise esque girl generally had a hard exterior, a way about her that made her seem like she didn't care what anyone thought of her. but that wasn't true. even layne abelely, resident weirdo, still cared what other people thought about her... still wanted friends, still wanted to fit in

it was a side of her that she kept secret, not even claire knew how much she longed for the companion of others. but hey, why trouble her with her stupid teenage girl angst? her bubbly blonde buddy had her own things to worry about, she had to put up with... ugh, massie, on an almost constant basis. she hated her, massie, she was the kind of girl from the stupid teen movies... the kind of girl that everyone secretly hated. the kind of girl that everyone wanted to be, but at the same time everyone wanted dead. layne occasionally wondered if the amber eyed alpha was in the same boat as her, having no friends. while she was always surrounded by people, was it possible that nobody really liked her? now, she knew claire did... claire and massie, they were close. like sisters, almost. but alicia dylan and kristen? ... hard to say. alicia and massie had had their fights, she knew. a bing erupted from her speakers and she looked over at the screen. a new im from ... from massie block. that was a first.

Massie Block ; hey lame abeley, have you talked to claire today? she's been gone and i need her to rate my outfit for homecoming, it's super urgent.

layne cringed at the harsh nick name of lame, it was hardly something she liked to be called... but it had been her cruel nick name since seventh grade. it stuck. another side came before she shook her head slightly, 'don't let her get to you, layne...' she told herself silently before typing away on her keyboard.

Layne Abeley ; oh my god! one of your loyal followers went for a whole day without reporting back to you? you poor thing, how did you live this long! . . . seriously, massie, grow up. claire can do whatever she wants. but no, I haven't talked to her.

the seconds rolled on, and before she knew it a minute had passed. . . aha! finally, she was typing. hm, the alpha wasn't so quick with the comebacks cyberly, now was she? a smirk appeared on her face as she waited for the snobby girl to reply.

Massie Block ; layne, are we in a domestic violence case?

Layne Abeley ; uhh, no...

oh great, another one of her dumb comebacks. really funny... not. though secretly, layne found every one of them to be funny. the alpha was clever, she had to give her that.

Massie Block ; then why do you think you can beat me?

a smile played on her face as she thought of the cute, clever, and quick brunette on the other side of the computer screen... a laugh came out of her mouth as she read the message.

Layne Abeley ; real funny mass... most of this stuff is real gold. you could go into stand up. . . but, there's one little problem...

Massie Block ; and what's that?

a wry smile cracked on the girls nude lips, and she typed quickly and dramatically - she could totally picture the theme song to jaws playing right then. da na... da na... da na...

Layne Abeley ; are you a garbage man?

Massie Block ; No.

Layne Abeley ; then why do you always throw away your material?

massie definitely wasn't known for repeating her witty jokes. . . and hey, originality was good. . . but it would be nice to hear an oldie every once in awhile.

Massie Block ; cute... real cute.

the alpha had then logged off, before layne could reply... it didn't bother her any though, because layne was grinning from ear to ear. massie had called her cute... kind of. but then if hit her..

why did she care?


End file.
